1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information processing apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus which is assembled without difficulty and has a light and simple configuration, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing apparatus processes various information to provide convenience to a user. For example, the information processing apparatus comprises an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cell phone, a digital camera, a digital photo frame and a portable multimedia player (PMP). The information processing apparatus may further comprise a portable computer.
The information processing apparatus comprises a mounting slot to detachably attach a peripheral device, such as a secure digital (SD) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a multi media card (MMC) and a universal serial bus (USB), thereto, to input information or data as necessary. Also, the information processing apparatus is small-sized to be portable. The information processing apparatus has become thin, light and small-sized to be portable and provides high performance efficiency and multi-functions.
The conventional information processing apparatus comprises a front cover which has an opening, a display panel having a display part exposed to an outside through the opening of the front cover; and a circuit such as a printed circuit board (PCB) which is provided on a rear part of the display panel to drive the display panel. The conventional information processing apparatus further comprises a shield cover which protects the PCB from an external force and blocks an electromagnetic wave generated by the PCB, and a rear cover which is coupled with the front cover, to accommodate the display panel, the circuit or the shield cover therebetween.
With such a configuration, the display panel, the circuit or the shield cover is coupled with the front cover by a screw, and then the rear cover is coupled with the front cover by a screw.
However, in the conventional information processing apparatus, the display panel or the circuit is coupled with the front cover by a screw, thereby causing a complex configuration and assembly process. Also, since a part of the information processing apparatus that is coupled by a screw is relatively thick, the information processing apparatus becomes heavy in weight and components thereof are enlarged in size.